Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/February 2010
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in February 2010 are archived here. for February 2010 Selected quotation Support # It is a funny quote because it makes almost no sense at all which makes it hilarious. Plus it is from the Cliptastic Countdown --AgentP 13:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) —~~~~ # I like the quote, even if it is a bit long, because of how totally random Doofenshmirtz can be! I makes no sense whatsoever and funny. -Cherrim 08:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) #Have you ever heard of a Front Story? Nonsense! Now that line totally rocks my socks off! [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) #The line "It doesn't have to, I've got a monster truck" makes a reference to the episode "It's a Mud, Mud World" #I love that line! Where did he get that monster truck from?! ~ Paul II Oppose # This quote is being nominated twice. —6464MiniDiceofRandomness 04:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) # I like the other "Monster Truck" related quote better. Comment This will be the first time this particular quote has been nominated. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It isn't nominated twice, this is a running gag, and another episode's quote is used. I didn't realize this. Sorry. 6464MiniDiceofRandomness 00:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) 00:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nominated Support # From I Scream, You Scream. The context was just hilarious.--'Avatar' Talk 22:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) # My FAVORITE line from my FAVORITE character. Too funny! Whenever I watch it on YouTube, I have to pause it so I can get over the laughter. Then my mom looks at me like I'm crazy! Which I'm not! Ok... that was kinda off topic...Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 02:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) # This is short line, but funny as is, and gives the first gimpse of the relationship between Ferb and Vanessa, which got expanded later on a little bit in Season 2. BigNeerav 15:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Nominated Support # It's so HILARIOUS! Whenever I say "That doesn't make any sense" I wanted the other person to say "It doesn't have to, I've got a monster truck" even though they don't. --Christinahorst.2018 18:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) # Its just the kind of odd funny comment you love from Phineas and Ferb -Hunter 710 04:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) # According to Phineas and Ferb, nothing needs to make sense as long as you have a monster truck... This quote is incredibly funny!!! Awesomeness!!!! # The line "It don't have to, I've Got a monster truck!" is heard on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown wen Doofenshmirtz says "How 'bout an emotional front story?" Monogram says "Okay That doesn't make any sense!" and out of nowhere Doofenshmirtz says "It doesn't have to, I've got a monster truck!" Oppose # I think it makes sense. —~~~~ ---- Nominated Support # I support it cause it's super funny-Unknown Person. Oppose # ''if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Nominated Support # if you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it with —~~~~ Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Nominated Support # if you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it with —~~~~ Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Nominated Support # I like it because it is illogical. How DO you do that? American Che - What's wrong with being a living Isabella? Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ ---- Nominated Support # The funniest quote ever! Bigtime43 17:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # I love how everyone is failing at being funny and Ferb kills them with one line! # Ferb can just pull anything off, he's the best! Plus, he hardly needs to try and he's hilarious.! Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~